Salt
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Dean is trying to sleep but Sam is not helping much.  a fun Weechester story.  rating just to be safe.


_A fun little story from the boys childhood. Dean is trying to sleep and Sam is not helping at all. I own nothing just having a little fun until the new season starts._

"Dean, Dean wake up."

"Go away Sammy I'm tired."

"But it's important."

"You always think it's important." Dean responded as he rolled onto his side putting his back to his brother. "Whatever it is can't wait tell morning?"

"But Dean." The younger boy whined shaking his brother again. "This is really important."

Dean quickly rolled over sat up and grabbed his little brother by the shoulder. Sam let out a small squeal but did not back down at all.

"Are you bleeding?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"No, but…"

"Am I bleeding?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you would know that Dean?" Sam asked in his grown up voice.

Dean took a deep breath and reminded himself that he truly loved his little brother and he would regret it later if he killed him now.

"What about Dad or Uncle Bobby, are they good?"

Sam shrugged. "How should I know, they are still out on a hunt."

Dean removed his hands, closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You have a headache?" Sam said as he jumped on the bed next to Dean.

"How'd you tell?" Dean asked.

"Uncle Bobby got that same look when I asked him why blue and yellow make green." Sam answered. "Which he never told me. Then Daddy got that same look when I asked him why is it the letter B but then we spell out B-E-E isn't it all the same? He never really answered either. Then Pastor Jim did it after I asked him what God did on the seventh day because he hadn't invented playgrounds yet."

"Did he answer you?" Dean asked. He couldn't help but smile, his Sammy was full of questions.

"He just said he rested, but who could rest for one whole day after making so much neat stuff?"

The two brothers sat for a moment before Sam laid his head on Dean's arm. "Sorry I made your head hurt."

"It's okay Sammy." Dean said kissing his brother on the top of his shaggy head. "But since I'm up what was your question?"

"Does the salt have to be out of the package?"

Dean shook his head and pinched his arm to make sure he was totally awake before asking. "What are you talking about Sam?"

"Salt" Sam said looking up at his brother. "You know, the white stuff you pile on your popcorn. I mean really how can you even taste the popcorn."

"Sam, focus."

"Right, sorry." Sam said running his hand through his too long hair. "I mostly mean the salt that Daddy puts down to protect us from the bad stuff."

"Yes of course you have to take it out of the package." Dean answered.

For a moment Sam looked crest fallen. "I was afraid you were going to say that." He then sighed and jumped of the bed. "Thank you Dean."

"That's it the great big question that could not what till morning?"

"Yep." Sam smiled as he pushed his brother back on the bed and pulled up the covers. "Night, night Dean."

Dean forced himself to close his eyes and take some calming breaths. He really didn't want to kill his brother, did he? Dean was just starting to feel himself drift off when he heard a small rip sound followed a few seconds later by another then another. He really wanted to ignore the noise and let himself drift off to unconsciousness but the ripping noise continued. He rolled over and scanned the room for the noise. He could just make out Sam standing by his bed. He let his eyes focus better in the dim light and could see that Sam had something in his hand.

"Sam do I even want to ask what you are doing?" Dean asked softly.

The younger boy looked up startled then answered. "I don't know Dean do you?" Then he turned and went back to whatever it was he was doing.

Dean rubbed that place again groaning slightly. _"Why did I get cursed with a brother with such a smart mouth?"_ He thought. Dean got out of bed and walked around toward his brother.

"Stop" Sam snapped. "Don't come any closer."

"And why not squirt?" Dean asked leaning closer.

"You will disturb the salt." Sam answered turning his back to Dean.

"What salt?" Dean was very confused. Their Dad had already laid out the salt and none of it was around the beds.

"The salt on the floor, duh." Sam answered.

Dean finally leaned over and flipped the room light on. He looked and saw that there was indeed salt on the floor in what looked like a start to a circle. He then saw that his brother was laying a circle, by opening and spreading small salt packets.

Dean took a deep breath before saying. "Sam, I know I will regret asking this but what are you doing?"

Sam stopped before opening the next packet. He turned and looked at his brother. "First, why ask if you know you will regret it? Second, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you opening those packets?"

"You told me to."

Dean was slightly taken back by this. "No I did not."

"Yes you did, you said that the salt had to be out of the package."

"Dad puts down all the salt we need, and you don't at all without someone telling you to."

"You told me to."

"I answered a question."

"And told me to take the salt out of the package."

Dean could tell they would get nowhere this way so he changed his approach. "Sam why are you spreading salt from those packets?"

"I heard Daddy and Uncle Bobby say they needed to stalk up on salt so I got my own."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Yes it did." Sam said. "You asked why I was spreading the salt from the packets and I answered that I did not want to use up Daddy's salt."

"Why are you spreading salt?" Dean snapped.

"Mrs. Frisky" Sam answered going back to his salt spreading.

"Wait…What…Who?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dean don't you remember Mrs. Frisky?"

Dean shook his head.

"Man I hope when I get older I don't get that forgetful." Sam said. "Mrs. Frisky lived about a block away. Don't you remember that girl Katherine I think you called her Kitty Cat and she would giggle, I have no idea why it sounds dumb."

Dean thought for a moment than smiled. Sam could tell by the grin that his brother had remembered.

"Anyway, Mrs. Frisky died and I heard Bobby say that she was mean enough to come back just for spite."

"Wait, are you talking about that cat?"

"Duh"

Dean closed his eyes and wondered if Dad was ever without a headache. He took a few calming breathes before looking at his little brother. "Sammy, Bobby was joking the cat is dead, gone, never coming back."

"But…"

"No Sammy, no buts now clean this mess up."

"But Dean…"

"Sam." Dean tried to give his sternest look to his brother but it was no use Sam's puppy eyes won every time. "Fine, you can leave it for now but you are going to bed."

Sam hung his head and slowly crawled into his bed, still clutching the bag full of packet salt. Dean made sure he was tucked in before climbing into his own bed. He just hoped that he would wake up before Dad and Bobby came in. Dean felt himself start to drift off when he thought he heard talking. At first he thought it was just Sam but then he heard a woman talking. Dean sat up and looked around the room and sure enough there was his brother sitting in his bed talking to a woman. It took his sleepy mind a moment to realize that he could see through the woman. Dean jumped from his bed to his brothers with the only weapon he had, his pure silver knife Bobby got him.

"Back off dead bi…"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled grabbing his brother's arm.

"Not now Sammy, go call Dad."

"No"

"Now Sam"

"No"

Dean glanced at his brother for a moment, it was normal for Sam to fight with their father or even Bobby, but never Dean.

"Sam, I told you to go call Dad."

"You need to stop yelling, you are scarring her." Sam scolded his brother. Dean was shocked into silence for a moment.

"Don't be too hard on him dear, he was only protecting you." The woman said in a sweet voice.

This comment made Dean turn and really study the woman. She was old, her hair was done up in a bun, and she had a knitted shawl around her shoulders.

"Dean, don't be rude, you're starring." Sam said as he poked his brother's arm.

"Sorry, I've never seen a ghost in my room before." Dean replied then looked back at his brother. "Why are you so calm?"

"Because she's nice." Sam answered with a smile.

"Aren't you sweet?" The woman said.

"Who are you lady?" Dean snapped.

"Dean don't be…"

"She is in my room, I'll be rude if I want to."

"It's my room too."

"Now boys don't fight because of me."

"Sorry." Sam mumbled. "Dean this is Mrs. Forrest, she is Katherine's grandmother, she died about a month ago."

"And this is why she is in my…our room." Dean asked.

"She came to get her cat." Sam answered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Mrs. Frisky"

"Why is it sometimes it seems like you are answering me with riddles?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, why?"

"Sam"

Sam grinned at his brother. "Sorry, couldn't stop myself. Anyway, Mrs. Forrest is here to get her cat, Mrs. Frisky. They did everything together and Mrs. Frisky was good for Mrs. Forrest but not around others."

"So you died but stuck around for your cat?"

Mrs. Forrest smiled and nodded. "I am ever so sorry if I caused any problems between you two."

"No more than are usually there." Dean answered finally lowering his knife. "So now what are you going to do? Move on, pass over, do whatever it is you ghosts do?"

"I rather like being a ghost for awhile." Mrs. Forrest said with a grin. "This is the first time in twenty years I don't hurt somewhere."

"Wait, where is your cat?" Dean asked.

"I guess he wasn't as mean spirited as Bobby thought, he moved over passed on whatever." Sam answered.

"So you are alone?"

"No, my Katy needs me. Her parents are a mess, and her older brother and sister pay her no attention. She can see me and she needs someone to talk to."

Dean thought for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you dean, Sam was right you are the best." Mrs. Forrest giggled. "Katy said the same thing."

And with that she slowly disappeared.

"She wasn't so bad for a ghost." Dean said. "But how is she haunting this house. Dad said they only haunt where they live."

"She told me she lived here before her husband died she then moved in with her son's family. Part to be closer to Katy, but mostly to aggravate her daughter-in-law." Sam answered. "Now if you don't mind I am tired and would like to get some sleep."

Sam dove under the bed as Dean lunged for him. After awhile Dean gave up trying to catch his brother and walked over and climbed into bed. "Don't think you will get off little brother." Dean said with a smile. "You still have to clean up all the salt packets or explain to Dad where you got them from."

Sam poked his head out from under the bed. "Sometimes you are a real jerk."

"And most of the time you are a whiny bitch."

"Good night, Dean." Sam said as he climbed into his bed.

"Good night, Sammy." _He really isn't such a bad kid. _Dean thought.

_Please let me know what you think._


End file.
